The Demon Butler on Fleet Street
by AnimeAmy26c
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian investigate rumours surrounding Fleet Street. So what will happen when the demon butler meets demon barber? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Fleet Street

"Master Ciel, may I ask why we are heading into this area of London?" Sebastian sighed as he guided the coach into a darker area of London; the area where nobles would tend to avoid at all costs.

"Because, Sebastian, I have been informed of strange goings on in this area recently and the Queen wants us to investigate. There is no solid evidence as to confirm any rumours, just disappearances and odd stories," Ciel answered, looking out the carriage window.

"Oh yes and what are these 'odd stories'?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sure they're nothing. The Queen just wants to be sure," Ciel responded, without so much answering what Sebastian had asked.

Sebastian grinned, "Yes, I'm sure they are nothing."

The coach rolled through a puddle spraying a mixture of sludge and water from it. The sign at the end of the street read "Fleet Street".

Sebastian stopped the coach and hopped down, then opened the door for Ciel.

"I do hate the areas of London like this," Sebastian moaned, "They're so depressing."

Ciel glared back at him and took his stick from the coach. He leaned on it for a brief moment before looking at the dreary street. Sebastian was right, though; the street was depressing. An aura of darkness hung over the smoggy street. Ciel choked for a second on the heavy air.

"Let's just end those rumours quickly so we can leave this place," Sebastian practically spat the last of his sentence.

"Ruff ruff," Ciel barked jokingly at Sebastian and walked ahead.

Ciel looked at the shop in front of him; "Mrs Lovett's Pie Shop".

"I could do with something to eat. The shop looks a little grimy, but I heard they're the best pies in London," Ciel almost said it with a smile.

"I don't think they do sweet foods, Master," Sebastian sighed, "Can't you just wait and I'll make a chocolate cake when we arrive back at the mansion?"

"Sebastian, it is my duty to the Queen to follow any leads in this case and at the moment my leads lead to this shop," Ciel responded.

"If you say so, Master Ciel," Sebastian said.

Ciel stepped forward and opened the door. A bell chimed as the door creaked open. Behind the counter of the shop an eccentric looking woman stood bored, but the sight of a customer soon perked her up.

"Alright, sir, what'dya fancy today? S'all fresh mind, cooked by me own 'ands," the woman, whom Ciel and Sebastian assumed must be the owner of the shop, Mrs Lovett, leapt to her feet.

"Just a pie, please," Sebastian stepped forward in front of Ciel.

"Just the one, dearie? Busness 'as been slow today. Unusual like, seeing as they are known as the best pies in London," she said with a smile.

"Yes, just one," Sebastian smiled back, charmingly.

"Alright coming right up," Mrs Lovett turned to the stove.

As she handed a pie over to Sebastian she added, "Piping hot, mind."

Sebastian and Ciel wondered over and sat at table in the corner. Sebastian placed the pie down on the table.

Ciel picked it up and went to take a bite, but suddenly Sebastian knocked it from is hands which sent it flying across the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Ciel growled at Sebastian.

"I don't think you'd want to eat it," Sebastian grinned, "If you knew what it contained."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel growled, "I don't see what's wrong."

Mrs Lovett watched the two cautiously, before hearing heavy thud from below the shop, suddenly a man appeared at the door.

The man pushed the door opened. The man looked odd to Ciel and Sebastian. He, like the woman, looked rather eccentric. His hair was big and quite wiry; it was black with a single white streak. His eyes were cold and ruthless. He was certainly a man who seemed to be experienced in dealing with death.

"You have customers?" he asked the woman coldly.

"Yes, Mr Todd. It's been ever so quiet today, I don't know if I'll use up all the meat from Tuesday," she sighed back.

The man, presumably Mr Todd, threw an icy glare at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Well, there's been another delivery," Todd told her bluntly.

"I did assume so," she responded.

With that the man turned and exited the shop, leaving Ciel and Sebastian with an odd feeling of uneasiness.

"Who was that?" Ciel almost demanded Mrs Lovett to answer.

"It was my neighbour, Mr Todd. Well I say neighbour, but it's the shop above me really. He's the barber around here. Best barber in London, I'd say, you ought to check it out, love. When you're a bit older," she added with a laugh.

"Indeed," Ciel sighed then whispered to Sebastian, "Let's go outside, I believe you have some explaining to do."

Ciel got up and walked to the door. Sebastian too got up and followed him.

"We'll be taking our leave now," Sebastian smiled at Mrs Lovett, "Sorry for any inconvenience."

* * *

I don't quite know where this idea came from apart from watching too much stuff set in Victorian times (I've seen Sherlock Holmes twice now if I haven't already mentioned it and I had started watching Kuroshitsuji just days before that). Anyway I love Kuroshitsuji (it's definitely my second or third favourite anime) and I like the Sweeney Todd film and then there's the whole Demon Butler and Demon Barber (that makes more sense in my head). And I also saw a video on Youtube someone had made using the song from Sweeney Todd where he's putting Mrs Lovett in the oven at the end set with Kurshitsuji clips mostly from the first episode.

So anyway, I don't think this fanfic will be particularly long, maybe two or three chapters at most.

But please review! I appreciate any and all reviews.

And I hope everyone liked it.

Bye~!

Amy.


	2. Chapter 2 A Pie Filled With Human Flesh

"Explain yourself," Ciel growled as he sat in the coach opposite Sebastian.

"You don't want to know," Sebastian answered.

"I order you to tell me," Ciel demanded.

"Well, if you insist," Sebastian grinned, "That pie was filled with human flesh."

Ciel's face turned and he looked like he was going to be sick.

He composed himself before saying to Sebastian, "You're not serious."

"I am serious. Why would I lie to you, Master Ciel?" Sebastian smirked, "Human beings can be such wonderfully grotesque and horrific beings. Serving up one of your own in a pie, can't say I'm shocked, though."

Ciel shivered with horror and looked back at Sebastian, who still seemed to be sitting looking rather smug.

"Couldn't you have said anything sooner? I nearly took a bite from it," Ciel said, disgusted.

"I didn't really notice before," Sebastian smiled.

"So there is something going on," Ciel gathered himself together once again, "I suppose we have to investigate now."

"Should we not tell Scotland Yard?" Sebastian asked him.

"No, they'd only send Aberlain, or some other idiot. We investigate ourselves, only if an arrest is required do we call them," Ciel answered.

"Whatever you say, Master Ciel," Sebastian said, "So what's the plan of action?"

"I think that Todd person is probably responsible, he seems like a dark character to me. I have an eye for these kind things," Ciel sighed.

With that Sebastian seemed to giggle, if even for the slightest moment.

"Did I say something amusing?" Ciel asked, his face deathly serious.

"It's just.." Sebastian started, "Nevermind, it's not the time for laughing."

"No, it's not," Ciel said, almost in a scolding manner.

"So how do you plan to deal with Todd?" Sebastian asked.

"Not me. You," Ciel stated, "This guy could be some kind of murderer. Do you really want me to endanger my life? You know what'll happen if I die prematurely," he stated this last part with what appeared to be a slight grin.

"Of course. I'll see about this Todd character then," Sebastian grinned, "I'll be off then."

Sebastian hopped back out of the carriage and made his way up the rickety metal steps to Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop.

"Just stay in the coach," Sebastian ordered, before he opened the door to Todd's shop.

"I'm supposed to be the one giving orders," Ciel mumbled to himself.

* * *

There's not really much in this chapter, so it's very short, but meh.

I don't know if it's made obvious why Seb laughs, but the clue is in Ciels "have **an eye**" line. It's just a stupid joke based on the fact Ciel has an eyepatch.

Anyway since it is a very short chapter I don't have much else to say.

Bye~!

Amy.


	3. Chapter 3 Quite Ingenious

**WARNING: Blood/gore, just in case, but if you're reading a Kuroshitsuji and Sweeney Todd crossover you should be sorta used to it.**

Sebastian entered the barber shop and the distinct and familiar aroma of blood hit him as soon as he entered. Even Sebastian, no stranger to blood or gore, recoiled slightly with the strength of it in the air.

"What'd you want?" Todd asked him gruffly, cleaning his razors, which seemed to glow slightly reddish.

"A shave. This is a barber shop after all," Sebastian flashed his false smile fro a second.

"Can't. The razors need cleaned," he lied, he just didn't want to end up piling too many corpses on in the basement and have the smell of rotting flesh start to crawl into the pie shop or his barber shop thus arousing suspicion.

"It's quite ingenious," Sebastian grinned, as he leaned down on one knee and glared at the rigged barber chair in the middle of the otherwise virtually empty.

"What is?" Todd said, eyeing Sebastian with caution.

"This chair. The mechanics are quite unique, but not just that. The whole system of your little plot with Lovett, is that her name? Yes, it's quite the fascinatingly horrifying little business deal," Sebastian said with a cruel smile.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Todd denied, he reached behind with one arm gently and silently lifting a razor.

"Of course you do," Sebastian grinned, "I am no idiot. I could tell it was human flesh in those pies without a mere bite. You've done well to conceal yourselves. People mysteriously vanish, last seen going to get a shave, and the pie shop downstairs' business suddenly thrives despite a terrible reputation beforehand. It just proves the police in country are idiots too, but you were not good enough to hide from me. Do you know what I'm talking about yet?"

"You're aware I can't let you leave now and you're wrong; you're not as smart as you think you are. Why else would you come here knowing all that and not being armed with so much as a knife?" Todd laughed, "It was really quite moronic."

"I really don't weapons," Sebastian laughed at him.

"That's a very arrogant thought," Todd let a cruel smile grace his lips as he approached Sebastian, who was still prodding at the chair whilst he spoke.

"Oh really, and why would tha.." Sebastian was cut short as Todd grabbed him from behind and slit his throat with his razor, he fell limply to the ground and blood pooled around him.

"I do hate the posh types who think they know best," Todd smirked as he opened the trap door to the basement and pushed Sebastian down.

He listened for that satisfying 'crunch' and 'thump' as the corpse hit the ground.

"My, my," Todd sighed, as he looked at the blood that had gathered on the floor, "What a mess."

* * *

Aw poor Sebby, but we all know he doesn't go down that easily.

The chapters in this are all really short, but hopefully there won't be too many chapters, I want this to be short and sweet maybe isn't the right word.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!

Bye~!

Amy.


	4. Chapter 4 A Minor Inconvience

**WARNING: Again blood/gore, just in case, but if you're reading a Kuroshitsuji and Sweeney Todd crossover you should be sorta used to it.**

In the basement…

Sebastian flicked his head slightly as though relocating joins in his spine, which cracked as he did so.

He took a deep breath then sighed, "And to think I thought I might not have to be too violent."

Sebastian looked down at his black suit and white shirt both stained with blood.

"More clothes I can't wear again," he sighed, "I'm just not going to be able to scrub the blood off this white."

Sebastian looked around the darkened room, which was barely lit by a single candle near what Sebastian assumed was the entrance, all he could see at least two corpses in the room, both were slouched against the wall, probably by Mrs Lovett, and a large oven in the corner.

Sebastian heard something creak, presumably the entrance to the basement, and quickly darted over to the wall and stood against it as flat as he could be to avoid Mrs Lovett noticing him.

She soon appeared at the bottom of the stairs down from the entrance she took a few steps forward, allowing Sebastian to glide swiftly past her and out of the basement.

"Could've sworn I'd 'erd the sounds of a.." she started, "Nevermind, must just be me imagination."

She turned and left the basement too.

_____

"What the Hell happened to you?" Ciel asked coldly as Sebastian climbed back into the carriage.

"Just a minor inconvenience," Sebastian smiled.

"It looks like he tried to kill you," Ciel sighed.

"He might have," Sebastian replied.

Ciel almost seemed to laugh at this, if even for a split second, but was soon serious again, "So does he know?"

"No. He thinks I'm dead in the basement," Sebastian grinned.

"Then what's the situation with the disappearances and the rumours?" Ciel asked.

"He kills them, drops the corpse to the basement and she makes them into pies," Sebastian smiled again, "What did I tell you? How splendidly horrific."

"Please shut up," Ciel groaned, "So how do we deal with it now?"

"Well, if we get Scotland Yard then he'll only throw accusations of magic at me for surviving 'certain death'" Sebastian laughed before continuing, "He has nothing to lose, but I think the best course of action is to kill him."

"Then do it. I'll wait here," Ciel sighed, leaning back and relaxing, before adding, just as Sebastian leapt from the carriage, "And don't take too long, I hope to be back before supper to see what slop Bard has produced."

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian said, landing gracefully.

* * *

So the next chapter should be the last, maybe.

I hope everyone has liked it so far! Please review.

Bye~!

Amy.


End file.
